Hart Trilogy or Heartbreak
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: David Hart Smith always wondered why he turned heel, maybe it was because he wanted to make an impact, or maybe he wanted the girl that Tyson Kidd won over first DH/Natalya, Tyson/Natalya


**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE: not me**

**Well, I'm finally back, and I'm starting this story, hope you like it**

**Summary: David Hart Smith always wondered why he turned heel, maybe it was because he wanted to make an impact, or maybe he wanted the girl that Tyson Kidd won over first DH/Natalya**

**Chapter 1: Hart Break**

There was always a question that David Hart Smith wondered about, and it wasn't that easy to answer.

The question that DH Smith pondered on each day was, "Why did he turn heel"

One reason he thought of was that he wanted to shock the crowd, but the crowd would have been shocked even if he had attacked Zac Ryder.

Another reason might have been that he would have made more friends on the heel side of things, but he just ended up making more enemies.

Then it hit him one day, when he saw his Cousin Natylya and his best friend Tyson Kidd doing their usual make out session in the women's locker room, and it hit him then, DH was in love with his cousin.

"Oh hey cousin" Natalya said one day, when she saw him looking.

"Do you two ever stop" DH laughed.

"Is Davey Boy Smith your dad" Tyson replied.

"Yes" DH said.

"There's your answer" Tyson laughed, kissing Natylya again.

DH knew this could go on forever, so he decided to hit the gym.

While heading down there, he was confronted by none other than Evan Bourne.

"Hey, I want to talk to you" Evan yelled.

"Well I don't, so buzz off" DH yelled and went to walk the other way, but Evan stopped him.

"Why'd you do it, why did you betray the fans and join Tyson" Evan asked.

"Dunno, just did" DH spat.

"Look, I know you didn't mean to turn bad, I know there's a good reason, and I'm gunna find out" Evan yelled, walking away.

DH was feeling annoyed, but luckily enough, his match with Vladimir Koslov was coming up, preventing DH from running over to Evan and beating the living hell out of him.

"The following is a singles contest, and the winner will participate in a fatal four way next week for the ECW championship" The ring announcer said.

Evan Bourne had won the first round, finally pinning Mark Henry after a Shooting Star Press, and after DH and Vladimir, Tommy Dreamer and Tyson Kidd would go at it for a spot as well.

So DH entered the ring, using his 2nd theme now that Tyson and Natalya weren't with him.

"Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 260 pounds, David Hart Smith" the ring announcer yelled.

Then the Russian theme came on and Vladimir Koslov stormed down to the ring with a scowl on his face.

DH smiled, he knew that this would be tough, but winnable.

The match started well, DH started wearing down the Moscow Mauler with some good strong submissions, but he ended up getting a head butt to the windpipe, and from then on, it became a one sided fight.

Just as the Iron Curtain was about to descend, Natalya rushed to the ring, and tried to rally DH up.

Vladimir got distracted with Natalya, which gave DH a chance to hit a powerful back suplex, and get the win over Vladimir Koslov.

"Here is your winner, David Hart Smith" the ring announcer said.

With Natalya by his side, DH celebrated his win, and knowing that he was the no. 1 contender for the ECW championship.

Back in the locker room, Tyson Kidd ran up to his friends.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" Tyson yelled, "The Hart Dynasty's taking over."

"Yeah, but don't overlook Tommy Dreamer, he's a tough competitor" DH warned, Kidd, but he wasn't listening, he was heading off for his match.

DH decided to head back to the locker room, to enjoy some peace and quiet, about five minutes after he got there, he decided to see how Tyson was going.

DH turned the TV on, and heard, "Here is your winner, Tommy Dreamer."

_I warned him_ he thought, walking to find his friend storming through the hallway.

"Why didn't you come and help me" Tyson yelled.

"You didn't come and save me, we made this alliance to take over, not so I could give you fame" DH spat.

"You could have at least attacked him" Tyson replied.

"You could have come out to support me like Natalya did, but you were being selfish, and didn't come, I was just returning the favour" DH laughed.

Just as it looked like the Hart Dynasty was about to split and start a locker room brawl, Natalya interfered.

"We formed this team to dominate ECW, we need to do it as a team, not as singles competitors" Natalya begged.

"She's right" Tyson said, "David, you've got a title run, and I'll be supporting you all the way" Tyson said, holding out his hand.

"If it was coming from someone other than you, I would refuse, but, since it's you" DH joked, and grasped Tyson's hand, "Then I'll accept it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, now, let's go celebrate" Natalya said, dragging rest of the Hart Dynasty along with her.

**Well, hope you like it, I will be starting a big series of writings soon, and more details will be displayed i my next work piece, until then, good day, R&R**

**Next chapter: DH loses the fatal four way, and Tyson attacks the new champion, will anyone stop him (Or, eventually, them)**


End file.
